Das Chaos sucht Hogwarts heim
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Tsumi und Kaky in Hogwarts? Natürlich geht das. In besonders bescheuerter Manier natürlich, sonst wären das ja nicht wir


Kaky und Tsumi in Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: Alle H.P Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber Tsumi und Kakyuu gehören sich selbst, also ich mir und Tsumi die Socke sich selber und sie hat keine Ahnung, dass ich den Krempel hier Online stelle, tschia SURPRISE! ^-^**_

Chapter 1: „Arrival"

Okay, ich gebs ja zu, wir hatten nicht den perfekten Einstieg in das Schulleben in Hogwarts, aber das war nicht unsere Schuld, Ehrenwort!

Das fing eigentlich schon auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel an, weil wir ja viel später als alle Anderen hinfahren sollten, konnten wir also nicht treu doof den anderen Schülern hinter herlaufen.

Also flitzen Tsumi und ich konfus mit unseren Koffern und Käfigen durch die Gegend und schauten überall nach der Ausschilderung, wir haben wohl wirklich überall gesucht. (Na ja nicht direkt, also Tsumi hab ich nicht durchleuchtet, ob sie das aus versehen gefressen hat oder so ^.~) und Muggel trauten wir uns nicht zu fragen. Eigentlich fanden wir den blöden Eingang (Mensch, Zauberer müssen aber auch alles so kompliziert machen).

Aber, da wir ja einfach nur super gut und total talentiert sind, fanden wir den Eingang zum Gleis (hey man, bei uns gibt es so nen versteckten Eingang nicht, wir sind einfach gestrickt) durch einen kleinen Zufall. Der Zufall sah folgendermaßen aus: Tsumi rempelte mich zwischen Gleis neun und zehn an, wodurch ich mitsamt Wagen nach vorne geschubst wurde und auf einmal auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel stand.

„Gefuuuuuuundeeeeeeen!" verkündete ich Tsumi durch die dicke Wand, unwissend, dass die Alte mich ja nicht einmal hören konnte. Also musste ich wieder raus dackeln und die jammernde Tsumi mitnehmen. Ich glaube seit diesem Ereignis ist sie traumatisiert und hat panische Trennungsangst

Nächste Katastrophe: Der Zug war gerade abgefahren, das heisst, der nächste fuhr erst in einer Stunde, das hieß weiterhin:

Tsumi und Kakyuu ganz alleine auf einem Bahnhof voller Muggel! (Naja, wir hätten auch am Bahnsteig neundreiviertel sitzen bleiben können, aber was ist daran bitte schön?) So waren wir also hin und her gerissen, zwischen Muggeln und Angst und dem Gleis neundreiviertel, wir entschieden uns dann doch für die Angst, weil Adrenalin gut für den Körper ist (Fragen sie Professor Dr. Dr. Kakyuu). Also karrten wir die Wagen wieder raus und zündeten und erst mal ne Kippe auf diesen Schock an.

„Darf man eigentlich in Hogwarts rauchen?" wollte Tsumi wissen.

„Jetzt schon?"

Damit war das Thema zufriedenstellend erledigt und wir setzten uns auf eine kleine, schnuckelige, schnuffelige, zuckersüße, schneeweiße Bank. Die Muggel schauten uns sehr misstrauisch an und hielten direkt ihre Taschen fest.

„Sehen wir aus wie Taschendiebe?" beschwerte ich mich so laut, dass eine ältere Muggelomma uns böse anguckte und nickte.

„Schnepfe!" sagten wir wie aus einem Munde, doch als die Omma uns so wutentbrannt anschaute (wie es in ihrem Alter noch möglich war) ergriffen wir panisch kreischend die Flucht, weil unsere Eltern uns beigebracht haben, dass wir uns vor Muggeln ganz dolle in Acht nehmen sollen. Und auf keinen Fall mit ihnen reden sollten. Also standen wir jetzt wieder auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel und vertrieben uns die Zeit mit Verstecken Spielen und ich-sehe-was-was-du-nicht-siehst-spielen. Ab und zu rauchten wir noch eine und warteten blöd herum.

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit erschien der blöde Bummelzug und wir konnten unser Gepäck verstauen. (Weil wir nämlich nicht den Hogwartsexpress benutzten, sondern den Regionalexpress für Zauberer, der auch am Bahnhof von Hogwarts hielt.

..::~::..

Im Zug begegneten wir so 'ner komischen Tante, die wie sich herausstellte, genauso bekloppt war wie wir: Liandrin.

Wir adoptierten sie spontan und qualmten erst mal den Zug voll, was die Süßigkeitenfrau enorm störte. Das demonstrierte sie Li-chan, indem sie nach der jeweils vierten Zigarette, Li mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen über die Füße fuhr. Li-chan setzte sich schmollend in eine Ecke und packte nun als Gegenschlag drei fette Zigarren aus und gab mir uns Tsumi jeweils eine. Nachdem wir die angezündet hatten, war die Süßigkeitenfrau enorm still.

..::~::..

Achja, mal nebenbei, warum kommen wir eigentlich erst so spät zur Schule? Weil wir eigentlich vorher auf 'ner Anderen waren, davon aber in kürzester Zeit wieder runter geflogen sind. Liandrin ging es nicht anders.  
Nach einem kurzen Ausflug in die Vergangenheit, bei der Liandrin unbedingt noch bei ihrer verflossenen Liebe halt machen musste, wovon sie uns die restliche Zugfahrt erzählen musste. Tsumi tat so als wollte sie sich erhängen, was sie sehr überzeugend mit einem Regenschirm demonstrierte und ich fing an zu schnarchen.

..::~::..

Dann endlich waren wir da und hüpften fröhlich und munter aus dem Zug, wobei ich erstmal über die Stufe stolperte und mich auf die Fresse legte.

Das ignorierte ich spontan und hüpfte munter hinter Li und Tsumi her. Auf dem Gleis wartete ein ekeliges, enorm haariges etwas auf uns: Hagrid nannte es sich. Tsumi wollte ihn erstmal zum Frisör schicken, was Hagrid aber nicht unbedingt wollte, während ich ein Deo und ein Feuerzeug auspackte und Hagrid den Hinterkopf „frisierte" daraufhin packte er uns drei am Kragen und schliff uns unter lautem Protest mit zu seiner Kutsche und gurkte mit uns nach Hogwarts.

Natrülich kamen wir alle nach Gryffindor, schubsten erst mal die Zwillinge von der Bank und gafften Harry Potter an.

„Man ist deine Narbe häßlich, geht das nicht mehr weg?

sagte ich, während Tsumi ihm direkt an den Haaren zog und grölte:

„Ey, so würde ich echt nich mehr vor die Tür gehen, ist dir das nicht peinlich?"

Harry schien ein wenig schockiert zu sein, jedenfalls stierte er uns ziemlich pikiert an und sagte die restliche Zeit am Esstisch nichts mehr, während Tsumi Ron halb totflirtete und Li sich Anmachsprüche von Percy reinziehen musste.

Nach dem Essen schlurfte wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Li protestierte, weil sie nicht bei Tsumi und mir schlafen durfte, sondern bei Hermine, die, wie sie fand, der Kelly Familiy zu ähnlich sähe und sie somit eine Begründung hatte, nicht dort zu schlafen. Das wurde jedoch eiskalt abgelehnt.

Tsumi und ich jedenfalls, bauten aus einigen Sachen flott einen Aschenbecher zum auf den Tisch stellen zusammen und hüpften nach dem rauchen die Treppe zu unserem Schlafzimmer hinauf.

..::~::..

_The very special updated super duper version. Obwohl, eigentlich hab ich nur meine eigene, furchtbare Rechtschreibung korrigiert... es gruselt mich bei Remember September weiter zu machen... da hab ich ziemlich mit der Rechtschreibung herumgefailed und Tsumi ist auch keine Hilfe, wo sie doch von „Saltaten" schreibt..._


End file.
